


holy ground

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [44]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Complicated Relationships, Double Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Godswood, Godswood Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She trusts him. A foolish thing really.





	holy ground

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Ladeeknight (AO3): "SandorSansa in the gods wood."
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

There's no gods in the Godswood. Everyone knows this.

Sandor would chop it all down — elms, alders, black cottonwoods. Especially the great oak in the centre, with smokeberry vines twisting round it, and the red dragon's breath growing beneath the summer leaves. All of it.

He grasps Sansa Stark in his lap, ignoring her wailing, breathy cries. Dirtied steel-armored hands hold open her legs. Sansa's fancy, embroidered dress hikes up her thighs, when he grunts and thrusts against her plump backside, Sandor's cock dragging in her. A mixture of virginal blood and his seed oozing.

Not rape, _no_ — they agreed to this.

If she becomes withchild by _The_ _Hound_ , of all persons, then Joffrey and the Queen will send her away. Possibly to the southeast lands, beyond the Rock, where he grew up.

At this point, getting far away from King's Landing would be safer.

Sansa's hands desperately clutch onto the sept-bench underneath them. Her face a bright, sweaty red.

He buries his face into orange hair, snuffling, taking in the glorious, overwhelming odour of a woman being fucked for her _first_ time. Plunging in deeper and savoring the tight-clench of Sansa's cunt.

She trusts him. A foolish thing really.

*

 


End file.
